1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for controlling haptic feedback.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals having touch screens generally utilize a touch input method that uses a user's fingertip or an input tool, such as an electronic pen or a stylus pen. For example, touch input methods include a contact-type touch input method in which an input actually contacts the touch screen, and a noncontact-type touch input method in which an input is received when the user's finger or pen is placed within a predetermined distance of the touch screen, e.g., a hovering input method.
Recently, improved touch input methods have been used, which generate haptic feedback, e.g., vibrations using a vibration device, when a user makes a touch input on a touch screen, allowing the user to feel a sense of manipulating buttons.
However, these improved touch input methods merely allow the user to recognize the actual contact of an input tool with the touch screen, and thus, have limitations with conveying a sense of manipulating (or enjoying) applications to the user.